The Fox and the Cat
by KanariUchiha
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke peeked at the Forbidden Scroll, they stumbled upon a jutsu that made them regret everything, literally.
1. Where are we?

"Hey dobe, if anything goes wrong, it's all your fault."

"Now don't you worry about a thing, Sasuke-teme. It'll be fine." Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke peeked inside the Forbidden scroll they got by stealing it from the Hokage's tower when the Hokage was away on a Kage Summit.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Naruto and Sasuke were training in the field.

 _This isn't going to work, I'll have to be stronger...to be able to kill him,_ Sasuke thought

Naruto noticed Sasuke's stress and walked up to him. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, what's wrong?"

"What's it to you, loser?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help you!"

"I don't need any of your help!"

Naruto sighed, changing the subject. "Y'know, Sasuke. There's this thing called the Forbidden Scroll, let's peek at it, you game?"

"As if I want to do that with you..."

"Y'know, people say that there are really cool, powerful jutsu in that scroll."

Sasuke suddenly perked up at Naruto. He may be a loser but if he could learn any of those jutsu, he would he able to achieve his ambition.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"Okay, what jutsu to learn first?" Naruto said excitedly. Suddenly, Naruto's and Sasuke's attention were caught when they say a jutsu they haven't seen before, the 'Time-Travel Jutsu'.

"Hn, time travel. Is that even possible?"

"Well...only one way to find out!" Naruto said as he did the sign Ram-Bird-Tiger which were the signs of the jutsu as said in the scroll. A portal opened up in the scroll and sucked both Naruto and Sasuke without warning.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled before being sucked in the portal.

It was already the end of the portal as it dropped them off an unknown forest.

"Ow, you idiot. Look what you've done, where are we?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Sasuke-teme?!"

Naruto's and Sasuke's argument lasted for hours.

"Since that was a time travel jutsu, we must be either in the past or future." Sasuke spoke.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Look over there!"

Sasuke turned his head to find Konohagakure, except it was a bit different. They haven't seen any of the people who were in the village before. But what was even more confusing was that there was only head in the Hokage Rock, the shodaime's head.

"The past, huh? This is bad." Sasuke said, turning back to Naruto.

"We're in the past?! We have to ask for help!" Naruto said running to the village before being stopped by Sasuke, grabbing his collar.

"You dobe, it's useless. No one's going to help us, they'll be confused. And they can't see us like this, they won't recognize us."

Naruto grumbled, "Well, what now?"

Sasuke smirked as he did the transformation jutsu to turn into a brown cat with tufted ears and a fluffy tail.

"Really?" Naruto sweatdropped as he looked down at Sasuke.

"Got anything else in mind, you dobe. We can't transform to other humans since we can transform into people we know, we don't know anyone here."

"Fine." Naruto said as he also did the transformation jutsu to transform into a tiny orange fox with a bushy tail.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as a fox, "A fox, huh? Fine, let's go."

The fox and the cat dashed towards Konohagakure in hope of finding answers to their problem...

* * *

 **Hey! It's Kanari-chan! This really isn't a story, I just got really bored and ended up making this story. I'll update this story and A New Life soon enough, because I'm really busy. I hope you like and review this sotry and remember to give out questions for my characters in A New Life in the reviews. Bye! :3**


	2. New Surroundings

**Please Read:**

 **I have made changes to the last chapter. Sasuke's cat appearance is now a black cat with white paws, underbelly, and snout with bandages wrapped around his backlegs, I changed his appearance for it to make sense. Also, in the storyline, Izuna, Madara's brother is still alive so Madara hasn't gone mad.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were able to slip past the guards at the gate and continued to venture around the village, jumping roof to roof so the villagers won't notice them easily.

"Hey Sasuke, why'd you choose a cat?"

Sasuke faced Naruto and answered, "Me and my brother used to chase cats and play with them alot when we were younger. We loved all the cats we played with, especially the cat I transformed into, Mochi, he was my pet."

In all honesty, Naruto was shocked, he didn't expect Sasuke to show a soft side, especially towards cats.

Sasuke spoke up, interrupting Naruto's thoughts, "How about you, why a fox?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, that's probably the first thing that came to mind." He didn't want to tell him that the Kyuubi influenced his transformation.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from afar, catching the fox's and cat's attention.

Sasuke looked closer at the crash site to find multiple ninjas attacking both villagers and leaf shinobi alike, starting a huge battle. Both Sasuke and Naruto then noticed their headbands which the symbol of Kirigakure engraved on it, but then again, there was a slash at the metal plate of the headband which signified that they were no longer loyal to their village.

"Rogue ninjas?" Naruto said quietly with a worried look on his face.

"Hn, could be."

"Well we have to help defeat them y'know." The fox said jumping of the roof, running towards the battle scene without a single thought on his mind.

"You idiot! Don't go there recklessly, they'll recognize you!" Sasuke said, catching up to Naruto from behind.

Both of them joined the battle. With their bodies they, could still do their jutsus. It really didn't matter if they showed off their skills since a ninja can easily sense an Uzumaki's and Uchiha's chakra emanating from the fox and cat anyway.

* * *

 _At the Hokage's office_

The current Hokage, Hashirama Senju, looked out the window of his office to see the battle and sighed, "Kirigakure should have better watch over their rogue ninjas.

"Elder brother, do you think we should join the battle, looks pretty rough down there." Tobirama said, entering his brother's office.

"Nah..."

"Huh?! Do you even understand on what's happening right now?"

"I do, but I think the battle is on good hands." Hashirama smirked as he found a fox and a cat defeating all the Kiri shinobi one by one.

Tobirama then looked down at the window to watch the battle beside his brother. He was right, the fox and cat were holding their own using weird jutsus. The fox was using a jutsu that seemed to swirl energy around his mouth which seemed like wind chakra as he shot it at his target. The cat was using a jutsu similar except it used lightning chakra.

Hashirama spoke up, "They're far too strong to be regular animals, unless they're summons."

"No, the fox has Uzumaki chakra in it and the cat has the Uchiha's." Tobirama said sternly.

"You mean they're just shinobi using the Transformation Jutsu?"

"Positive." Tobirama answered.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ended up being the victors of the battle, saving Konoha. They took down all the Kiri shinobi, though they didn't kill them yet, so they can be interrogated.

Sasuke licked the blood of his claw, "Great Naruto, now we stick like a sore thumb."

"Hey Sasuke-teme, at least we saved the village!"

"Hn."

Out of nowhere, an ANBU appeared infron of them kneeling down so he could take a good look at the two animals before him and said, "The Hokage wishes to see you, I know you can understand me, the Hokage told me everything."

 _So they already figured it out, I almost forgot that they could sense our chakra_ , Sasuke thought.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the ANBU and were standing outside the Hokage's office, waiting for the Hokage to let them in.

"Lord Hokage, I've brought them.", the mysterious ANBU said.

"Very well, come in." Hashirama said, curious and eager to meet Naruto and Sasuke.


	3. Questions Answered

Naruto and Sasuke, still in their animal transformations, entered the Hokage's office and sat on the floor.

Hashirama spoke up, "Dog, it's all right now. You can leave us." The ANBU wearing the dog then left the office in a flash.

"We know that these aren't your real bodies, transform back to your real bodies." Tobirama ordered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother with an unsure face and finally undid the jutsus to reveal their true selves.

Naruto, with his arms behind his head, said, "I can't believe your plan failed, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn, it was your fault that you blew our cover, you dobe."

Hashirama cleared his throat, "Ahem, anyway, what are your names?"

Naruto smiled, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's future Hokage y'know!"

Sasuke then said with his hands in his pockets, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"We haven't heard of you before...all Uzumakis I know have red hair. And even Madara hasn't heard of a 'Sasuke Uchiha' before though you two still possess you clan's chakra." Tobirama said.

Naruto deadpanned, "Well that's because...we're from the future."

"The future?" Hashirama echoed.

Sasuke then said, "If you don't believe us, call some Yamanaka to check on our memories."

Hashirama then called a Yamanaka member to check on their memories and it was true. They saw that in the future, there was already a fourth Hokage and there was a coup planned by the Uchiha.

"So the Uchiha planned a coup, I envisioned that it might happen." Hashirama frowned with a dark aura around him.

Sasuke continued, "They were all killed...by my brother. Which makes me the last Uchiha in the future."

"Hold on! You said that there are other Uzumakis! I thought I was just some clanless orphan." Naruto shouted.

"Wait, clanless?" Hashirama asked.

"It seems that also the Uzumaki have gone extinct, leaving only one member." Tobirama deadpanned. Hashirama got depressed again after knowing that his wife's clan is going to be extinct.

"Moving on, what were those jutsus you used on that battle earlier. Seems that the future made amazing jutsus!" Hashirama excitedly said.

"The one I used is a Rasengan, it was taught to me by Pervy Sage! It uses wind chakra and was invented by the Fourth Hokage!"

 _Pervy Sage?_ Hashirama chuckled, he was surprised at the blonde's enthuthiasm.

Sasuke was next, "Mine's called the Chidori, it uses lightning chakra and was created and taught to me by our sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto then asked, "Anyway who are you two?"

Sasuke facepalmed while Hashirama and his brother sweatdropped. Sasuke explained to him, "Naruto, don't tell me you slept on our history class! These two are Konoha's former hokages. Hashirama Senju, who was famed for his Wood Style and his brother, Tobirama Senju, who was famed for his Water Style."

 _Another of Uchiha clan's genuises,_ Hashirama thought.

"Wait! I become Hokage?!" Tobirama asked. His brother was still the Hokage that time so he didn't know.

Sasuke answered, "Yeah, you will become the Second Hokage after your brother."

Hashirama smiled at his brother, "Good job, Tobi-kun!"

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hashirama said, wondering who it was.

The door opened to reveal a man with long spiky black hair with his brother who strikingly resembled Sasuke.

Sasuke took a good look at the man and said...

"Madara Uchiha...", he said at his descendant.

* * *

 **Hey it's Kanari! I'm sorry if this chapter is short cuz I'm also thinking on what to put on the next chapter of my other story, A New Life. I also have an account on Wattpad and my name's Kanari-Chan there. I wrote a story there about the movie 'Wolf Children' because it's one of my fav movies, you should read it if you're also a big fan of the movie, the title is 'The Light that Calmed the Rain', just search that on Wattpad.**

 **Here's the summary of my story on Wattpad:**

 **A 17-year old Ame still wanders the mountains as a lone wolf. He thought that he'll forever be alone and that he and his sister are the only humans to turn into a wolf. However both these change when he met...her.**

 **Anyway, please read that story and my story here, 'A New Life'. Chapters might be coming in slower because it's really hard working on 3 stories at the same time, hope you understand. Bye! :3**


End file.
